


Update - Exquisite - Continued

by Joycee



Category: White Collar
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Non-Explicit Sex, Oral Sex, Seasons 3-6, Slash, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 02:22:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4811327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joycee/pseuds/Joycee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter was the only one who ever saw the good in him, but in spite of his love for Peter (& Elizabeth & Mozzie), Neal comes to the realization that he has to leave for all of them to be safe and for him to be free - and there is only one way to do it. In the end, Mozzie joins Burke Peters (formerly Neal Caffrey) in a new life in Paris.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Update - Exquisite - Continued

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Exquisite](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004091) by [copperbadge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge/pseuds/copperbadge). 



> _Exquisite_ by Copperbadge, which covered Seasons 1  & 2, was the first fanfic I ever read. For me, the series was like the movie version and reading _Exquisite_ was like reading the book. The White Collar story seemed incomplete without this intimate sexual context.
> 
> This was my first attempt at writing fanfic because I wanted to make up something similar for Seasons 3-6. Since then, I've been having fun making up sexy stories for strong, dashing Peter and beautiful, charming Neal during their time together.
> 
> **This story contains spoilers for anyone who hasn't seen all the seasons. (Maybe fans like me who binge watched the whole series on Netflix/Amazon last spring.)**

**SEASON 3**

Neal sat straight up in bed trembling all over, Peter’s harsh accusation ringing in his ears, “You did this, Neal.” When he first said that, when the warehouse with the U-boat treasure exploded into fire, Neal felt confused and resentful.

The ordeal they had just been through, barely escaping with their lives, plus the loss of all that priceless art, and seeing Peter kill Vincent Adler, his old mentor, had devastated him. Neal had pleaded with Peter, “I swear I had nothing to do with this." But when Peter continued to scowl at him, he had resentfully responded, “Then prove it.”

Of course, at that time, he had no way of knowing that the treasure had been saved and that he would soon be given a key that led to it. That came later, as did the knowledge that Mozzie was behind it. Neal was completely overwhelmed by the beauty and vastness of the art and wealth that had been stolen many years ago by the Nazis and recently saved from a dynamite-rigged U-boat and then a warehouse explosion and fire.

He was still utterly at a loss as to what to do with it now. It was a ticket to what he had always wanted, endless wealth and class and, most of all, freedom. Neal knew he definitely possessed the power now to escape for good.

Yet, that would mean severing his ties with the life he had built the last few years with Peter and Elizabeth and the FBI. As long as there had been no easy way out, he had been mostly content to drift along in that safe, if constricted, world. But now Neal knew he had to make a choice, one that was easy for Mozzie, who was urging him to seize this opportunity.

He bluffed the lie detector test that Peter gave him, confused as to why Peter was so grimly convinced that Neal had the treasure even before he even knew it himself. Finally, after two in the morning, Peter gave up. Looking over his shoulder to be sure Jones was busy packing up the lie detector, Neal edged close to Peter and tried, “So can we go home now?”

Peter gave him an exasperated look and nodded toward the elevator. Neal pleaded, “At least you can give me a ride.” As soon as they were in the car, Neal leaned up against Peter and quietly pressed his face to that strong familiar neck. Peter stared straight ahead, tense and alert.

Slowly, Neal slid his mouth down Peter’s shirt and reached over with his hand to gently remove Peter’s belt and loosen his fly. As Neal began kissing and licking his cock, Peter let out a strangled cry. He was exhausted and angry and confused and he felt powerless to stop the exquisite sensation Neal was producing.

Peter exclaimed, “Goddammit, Neal,” and reached down and grabbed Neal’s head, plunging himself into Neal’s receptive mouth. Neal gave a grateful little whimper and sucked him rhythmically, teasing with his tongue. Finally, Peter just let go of it all and exploded in climax.

Neal lay quietly with his head in Peter’s lap, feeling peaceful and content. Then just as quickly as he had gone down on him, Neal withdrew and slid over to his side of the car. Neither man said a word. When they arrived at June’s house, Neal gave Peter a quick peck on the cheek and withdrew from the car.

Neal had no wish to confess to Peter that he had discovered that he did indeed have treasure – at least not until he had decided what he was going to do. The last time he had been ready to leave, Peter had complained that Neal said goodbye to everyone but him. Now, he realized he may have just ended their relationship with same sexual gesture that had started it.

But how was he going to decide between his old dream and his new life, where he felt so secure and loved? How could he hurt the first real family that had really accepted him? Then again, how could he give up everything he had always dreamed and worked for? So he vacillated nervously, haunted by nightmares of Peter’s profound disappointment and disapproval versus dreams of freedom and riches.

 

Peter, on the other hand, was furious. When the small burning piece of canvas with Neal’s painting of the Chrysler Building floated down at his feet while the fire was still burning, he KNEW! How else could that have happened? He felt devastated and betrayed and spurned. All the effort he had made to show Neal that he could give up the con and live a happy normal life had utterly failed.

What hurt Peter most was that Neal could have deceived him so thoroughly. He felt bitter and heartbroken – and very angry. He was determined to distance himself and Elizabeth from Neal, at least until he confessed, and even then he wasn’t sure he could forgive. He knew the right thing to do was to face up to the fact that Neal was an irredeemable criminal and put him back in prison. But how could he bring himself to do that?

Elizabeth was not as convinced. As always, she was willing to give Neal the benefit of the doubt. Her heart ached for her husband, though. Watching him struggle with his terrible conflicting feelings was so painful. She knew how much he loved Neal and had invested in trying to keep him safe and she didn’t know how he was ever going to get over this. Then she had the idea of having the scrap of painting analyzed at the museum where she used to work.

When Neal suddenly showed up at her door in the middle of the day, she reluctantly let him in, but she did not greet him with her usual kiss. She had warned Neal that he could not share secrets with her that Peter could not know. But Neal seemed utterly perplexed and hurt by Peter’s mistrust in him. She found herself being charmed and captivated as always by the beautiful conman.

After she hid the Art-Deco book with the picture of the Chrysler building and poured some milk in Neal’s coffee, they talked for a few a minutes. Then he came around the table and slipped his strong arm around her waist, leaning in to gently kiss her lips. She hesitated before responding and then found herself giving in to familiar feelings of sympathy and lust.

They never left the room as Neal pressed up against her, pushed her dress up and lifted her onto his lap as they sank onto a chair. Neal covered her face with kisses and stroked her hair. Then he lowered his mouth to her breasts, murmuring, “My sweet pretty Elizabeth.”

After they had breathless sex, Neal let her go and Elizabeth felt confused and vaguely guilty. She decided Peter didn’t need to know this had happened right now. She just really hoped that Neal was as innocent as he led her to believe.

Peter continued to be cold and suspicious no matter how hard Neal tried to charm him and Neal was convinced that he must know something.

At the first opportunity, Neal had reminded Sara that he had been having sex with her right before the warehouse was found and hoped she would provide an alibi for him to Peter. He felt no guilt where the glamorous insurance recovery specialist was concerned because he felt sure they both understood that they had a history together of being opponents. There was no serious commitment, in spite of her momentary jealousy when he kissed Alex after being rescued from the U-boat. Sara was an exciting playmate, but Neal had no deep feelings toward her and he felt no real reluctance to leave her.

Mozzie vacillated between elated and frustrated. Still, he felt sure that, in the end, Neal would come around to seeing things his way. Any other decision was unthinkable! Mozz refused to entertain any possibility that Neal might give up this fortune and choose to stay in his restricted life with Peter. Not when the whole world was open to them! He just had to give Neal a little time to think and to say his goodbyes. But he wouldn’t wait too long.

After Neal had proved himself to Peter by recovering the stolen Federal Reserve cash, and the test of his (exchanged) piece of the Chrysler Building art showed that it was painted in 1930’s, Peter began to relax a little bit. Still, when he found the intact painting of the Chrysler Building in Neal’s apartment, he couldn’t help wondering if it wasn’t just a bit too good to be true, if he was being cleverly conned by Neal.

Suddenly he heard a noise behind him and guiltily turned to see a devastatingly handsome Neal standing there in his shirtsleeves and watching. “I let myself in,” Peter said, self consciously putting the painting down. “Yeah, you did,” Neal agreed neutrally, and then offered to give him the painting.

Still suspicious, but entranced at the same time, Peter moved towards Neal to caress him, but just then his phone rang and Jones was telling him to come back to the office. As he reluctantly moved to leave, Neal called out to him, “Peter – my door is always open.”

When Diana showed Peter the page of the U-boat Manifest recovered from the fire, he felt an odd kind of peace settle in. Diana asked if he still thought Neal had stolen the art and he replied honestly, “You know what? It doesn’t matter. If one piece of art on this list shows up….”

“Then we’ll have him,” Diana finished for him.

 

Peter and Neal continued to play cat and mouse as they worked their cases. The easy trust and intimacy they had begun to feel with each other was compromised. Peter was often testy and Neal was defensive.

The tension reached its peak when Mozzie sold the Degas painting and declared gleefully, "We'll be gone before they can say Degas away!" Peter's old mentor Phillip Kramer came to town to help Peter find it and Neal was forced to pose as Chris Gates of Interpol to seduce Art Crimes Agent Melissa Matthews in order to discover the manifest. Neal felt slightly jealous of the senior agent who affectionately called Peter "Petie" and wondered if there had ever been anything between them.

Neal would never forget the guilt he felt the night that he broke into Peter's safe in his bedroom to copy the page of the manifest. After talking to Peter on the phone, Neal had lain on the bed and masturbated, missing the easy intimacy he used to experience there with Peter and Elizabeth. A few days later, Mozz and Neal located the Degas and Neal was forced to steal it and free base from a highrise to escape the trap set by Peter and Phil Kramer.

Neal found himself increasingly turning his romantic attention to Sara. They worked well together and had a lot of fun too, and Neal began to entertain the idea of a future with Sara. She was smart and pretty and sexy. Sara remained a little suspicious of Neal, though, and hesitated to trust him.

Although Peter was perfectly content to share Elizabeth with Neal, he couldn’t help being threatened by Neal’s attraction to anyone else. It was always a girl that was Neal’s weakness. Kate, Alex, Sara….each attracted Neal and inspired romantic fantasies of a normal life.

So when Peter walked into Neal’s apartment and found Sara there for breakfast, he teased Neal as he always did, and enjoyed watching them scramble around. Then he saw the handcuffs and his mood changed. “What’s this?” he asked as he picked them up and stared at them.

Sara grabbed them away, saying, “Oh those are mine!”

Peter froze. He was the only one who was supposed to cuff Neal. His mind flashed to Neal handcuffed to his bed, writhing in ecstasy as Peter teased him with his hands and mouth. Suddenly, he saw Sara as a rival and he was relieved when she got dressed, gathered up her things and left in a hurry.

Neal was a little annoyed at having his romantic breakfast interrupted, but he shrugged it off and listened to Peter explain why he was there. He knew that Peter believed Neal was his to do whatever he wanted with. It was easier to go along with him than to resist. Most of the time.

Sara discovered Neal’s stash of fake passports, which he tried to explain away. Neal wanted to tell Sara about the treasure and offer to take her away with him, but he hesitated. Then Sara discovered the treasure herself and ended the relationship.

“We didn’t earn this, Neal,” she told him. “I don’t cross any lines.”

“I would never ask you to,” Neal responded. They both felt sad as she kissed him, then took her things and closed the door. For Neal, it was one more attempt at love that didn’t fit into his life.

 

Peter was secretly relieved that the alluring Sara was no longer a romantic rival, although he didn't understand what had happened between them. Peter couldn’t help feeling possessive toward Neal and, every time one of their contacts on a case, male or female, looked at Neal longingly and flirted, he couldn’t restrain himself from making caustic remarks or accusations to Neal.

Peter was even jealous of Matthew Keller for the role he had played in young Neal’s life, even though he knew that was crazy. It wasn’t until Keller resurfaced and kidnapped Elizabeth, that Neal was finally forced to tell Peter that he did indeed have the treasure.

Neal didn’t blame Peter for being furious with him. He was wracked with guilt for being responsible, even indirectly, for Elizabeth’s ordeal and Peter’s panic. He was completely devastated by the thought that he had failed to protect first Kate, and then Mozzie, and now once again he’d been unable to protect the people he loved the most from being harmed by his enemies.

Peter was gratified that Neal was willing to sacrifice everything to save Elizabeth though, and he was relieved to finally confirm what he had known in his heart all along. Neal did have the treasure and he had been lying to Peter about it. Neal had ultimately done the right thing and returned the treasure and he saved Peter from Keller in the process.

They celebrated their relief at Elizabeth’s safe return with a night of intensely emotional sex, all three of them grasping each other desperately to reestablish their close relationship. No orifice went unexplored in any number of combinations. When each of them was satisfied, they collapsed into a restful sleep with their bodies entwined, Neal snuggled happily in the middle.

As Neal’s commutation hearing approached, they began to optimistically envision a future in which Neal could be a free participant without his anklet. With June and Sara agreeing to testify on Neal’s behalf, they were feeling confident about his release until Agent Phil Kramer from the DC Office of Art Crimes showed up.

Even Peter was optimistic, confident that Neal would not leave, but would continue on as his colleague at the FBI and his lover at home. Neal was feeling the same way. His life was comfortable and secure in a way that it never had been. He was tired of running and constantly looking over his shoulder.

After a desperate effort to return a Rafael painting that Neal had stolen long ago to Sara Ellis and her company, freedom for Neal appeared to be in reach at last. At the last minute, though, Peter finally realized that there was no way Agent Kramer was going to let that happen because Kramer wanted Neal for himself, so Peter subtly signaled to Neal that he should run.

 

**SEASON 4**

When Neal hurriedly boarded the plane bound for Cape Verde after Peter’s warning that he should flee, he felt conflicted – terrified and exhilarated at once. As he and Mozzie started to settle into their new lives, though, Neal began to feel incredibly relieved and carefree. Life was good on the island.

Neal found he loved the warm lazy island days of swimming and playing on the beach, shopping in the little town, painting on the veranda of his spacious villa, and flirting with the local girls. He found he really did not mind leaving his tense and exhausting life in New York with all its restrictions and complications. It seemed a new start had been just what he needed.

Of course, Neal still did miss the city of New York with all its culture and excitement. He had taken interest in the pretty proprietor of the local café and when she asked him to be honest with her about just one thing in his life, Neal surprised her by constructing an elaborate model of the view from June’s terrace out of sand and stringing it with lights.

Maya was enchanted with his creativity and sentimentality and the last of her doubts about the charming stranger started to melt away. As he began a blissfully uncomplicated sexual affair with this beautiful woman and a playful camaraderie with her little brother, Neal began to believe that at last he could find happiness.

Later, when he received the secret emergency phone signal he had set up with Ellen many years ago, Neal hesitated for a moment before responding. When he heard Peter’s voice come over the line, his heart leapt and his gut twisted as a rush of familiar feelings swept over him.

He stood staring at the model he had made of the New York skyline washing away as he listened to Peter’s urgent voice, sounding very far away. He suddenly realized that he should have known that Peter would never really let him get away.

“We had a good run, but it’s over,” Neal told Peter. “We can never talk again. This has to be the last time.” And he meant it.

Neal sat on the sand for a long time after they hung up. He wasn’t really surprised that Peter had found him. Of course he had. He always had. The sound of concern in his voice, and the hint of loneliness, had come through clearly across over the miles. And now he had given Neal reason to be concerned, too.

Once again, the old feelings of confusion and insecurity came over him. God, it was Peter! It wasn’t that he hadn’t missed him. Sometimes he had ached for him, his touch, his voice. And Elizabeth, sexy and warm and accepting.

At first he had really missed his old life, but he’d made a clean break, just as he had done so many times in his life. He was starting over and life was simple and fun again. Here he had no obligations, no guilt, no radius of movement, no tracking anklet.

For a moment, he thought back to the conversation he’d had with Diana about whether Peter was coercing him or exploiting him sexually. At the time, he had denied it without hesitation, and he was still willing to own responsibility for his seduction of Peter. Still, it was a complicated situation, especially with Elizabeth involved too.

He would be a fool not to recognize the imbalance of power in the relationship. Yet that was exactly what he had believed he needed, the peace that came from someone else being responsible, in charge. Someone to love and take care of him. It was such a relief not having to constantly protect the people he loved and to be protected himself for a change.

All of a sudden, Neal felt terribly lonely. Since he’d left, he had been focused on looking ahead to his new life. He hadn’t really allowed himself to think about everything he had left in the past and how much it had meant to him. It was an old habit to just move on and leave the past behind. Now, after the brief connection to Peter, he felt weighed down by the thought that he could never go back, and suddenly very sad.

Neal stood up and threw the phone into the ocean. Then he squared his shoulders and began to saunter back toward his rooms. As he walked, his confidence returned and he knew he was right. Peter was part of the past. They could never speak again.

Now that Peter had warned him, he and Mozzie would figure out a way to outsmart the FBI agent/bounty hunter, Collins, if he ever found them. There was no reason why he should. They had left no trail.

 

When Peter learned that the ruthless Agent Collins from DOJ was after Neal, his intense feelings of protectiveness and loss compelled him to find Neal and warn him. He threw all his resourcefulness into tracking down just where he had gone, using the scant information he recorded during the phone call. When he and Diana and Jones pinpointed Cape Verde, he triumphantly circled it on the map to show Elizabeth.

God, he missed Neal. There was an empty place in his life that he could not fill with work, or even with Elizabeth. He knew she missed Neal, too. Neal had brought so much excitement into their lives, even if he had also brought some danger and frustration. Peter wanted Neal to be free and happy. Of course, he did. Neal never would have left if Peter hadn’t warned him about Kramer. But, damn it, he wanted Neal to be safe too.

As soon as he realized that Agent Collins knew where Neal was, too, Peter knew instantly that he had to go to him. He had to rescue Neal. Peter really didn’t think much about the fact that it was his map that helped Collins to find Neal, and that had provided the perfect excuse for Peter to go and find him. He certainly didn’t consider whether Neal wanted to come to back or whether he was as happy with his new life as he said he was. Neal belonged to him and he was going to go and get him.

When he got off the plane in Cape Verde, Peter felt exhilarated with the thrill of the game. He and Neal would soon be together again, outwitting the bad guy and making sure justice prevailed. He put the fact that his trip was not officially authorized out of his mind. All that mattered was finding Neal and helping him escape from Agent Collins.

When he found Neal framed by sunlight in an archway, he was overwhelmed by how exquisitely beautiful he looked as he stood there staring at Peter. Peter didn’t see the pain in Neal’s expression, and as he moved to embrace him, Neal gave him his brilliant smile and hugged him back. Peter never wanted to let him go.

 

Later in the fading sunset, after Neal had been captured and shot and finally saved by a frantic plot pulled off by Peter and Mozzie, they lay shirtless entwined together on the beach, talking about the day. After the harrowing past twenty-four hours, Neal felt content and secure nestled in Peter’s strong embrace and reassured by the sound of his calm voice.

Neal sighed deeply, appreciating Peter’s slightly sweaty familiar odor mixed with the warm breeze. Peter caressed Neal’s injured thigh gently and asked if he was going to be all right. Neal relaxed under the familiar touch and buried his face in Peter’s chest. At that moment, it felt like there was no place safer in the world and the independent life he’d been living seemed unreal.

Peter’s hand moved up along Neal’s thigh and as he began to massage his groin, Neal melted into him with a sigh. Peter’s other hand pressed Neal’s head firmly against his chest and then opened his fly. Just as he used Neal’s silk scarf to bring him to orgasm, Peter confessed, “I love you so much, Neal. I was so afraid of losing you.”

Neal breathed softly, “You’ll never lose me, Peter. I’m yours.” In that moment, it felt like the truth.

The following day seemed like old times as they planned an elaborate con with Mozzie to get off the island. When Neal gave Maya a long passionate kiss goodbye, he couldn’t see the expression of jealous consternation on Peter’s face. At least, Neal thought, he hadn’t put Maya in any danger.

The rush of their successful and close escape quickly faded into exhaustion once they were on the plane headed back to New York. Neal leaned up against Peter’s shoulder and fell asleep with Peter’s hand resting lightly on his leg, but his dreams were of the warm sunny days on the peaceful island with the beautiful girlfriend that he had lost when Peter intruded in his life again.

 

Back in New York, Neal’s wound healed quickly and he was drawn into his familiar life with the FBI. He missed Mozzie, who had not returned with him. Except for some flirting on the job when he was undercover, his working late nights with Peter and Elizabeth made up his only love life. He filled his other evenings with painting and studying the files on new cases.

Neal realized now that Peter was never going to let him go. Before his escape, he would have felt grateful for the security that knowledge provided, but now sometimes he just felt trapped. The familiar tracking anklet felt unbearably limiting.

Typically, Elizabeth picked up on the tension coming from Neal and she thought she had an idea how he must feel. She worried that they had been selfish in wanting to keep Neal for themselves, possibly at the cost of allowing him to find happiness on his own.

El knew Peter couldn’t see it. He was ecstatic that Neal was back, even though he had been reassigned to the evidence warehouse as punishment for his part in helping Neal escape. He viewed that as temporary. As far as Peter was concerned, things were back the way they should be and they would all go back to the life they had before Neal went away.

Elizabeth worried that her boys were headed for a clash of wills. Neal did not confront Peter, though. He settled back into his old role, for the most part, and began to enjoy life in New York again.

 

When Ellen was shot, Neal found himself overtaken with grief for the one person who had loved him as a child and had always been there for him. In addition to his own guilt, he couldn’t help feeling angry at Peter for exposing Ellen to danger, and for revealing his Cape Verde location to Collins, and for dragging him back into captivity.

Neal was obsessed with finding the mysterious Sam and discovering who had killed Ellen. It was the one source of outward disagreement between him and Peter, so he found himself pursuing Sam with Mozzie’s help and excluding Peter. Of course, Peter insisted on inserting himself, but Neal did not want him involved. This part of his life had nothing to do with Peter.

Even with the strain, Neal continued his complex relationship with Peter and Elizabeth. If there was more sexual intensity to their working late nights and they became increasingly rough with each other, no one really understood why. It was exciting to all three of them, although it was in different ways.

 

When Sara informed Neal that she was moving to London, he felt truly sad. He loved her adventuress spirit and the fun they had together. He wanted her approval and love and trust, but he realized that he was never going to get it. In her eyes, Neal would always be a con man, no matter how romantic their relationship.

At least, Neal was relieved that Mozzie was back in his life to keep things interesting, to back him up, and to share his adventures, even if he got on his nerves sometimes. Neal could always count on Mozz and it was a relief not to have to keep secrets from him. Peter was still suspicious of Mozzie, but he had accepted him almost as an auxiliary member of the team.

As they gradually discovered that Sam was actually Neal’s father James, Neal appreciated Peter more and more. In his view, Peter had taken the place of the father that James never was and never could be. He felt so grateful for that. Neither Neal nor Peter had any desire to analyze their relationship as lovers in that context.

Neal had no romantic relationship with any woman except Elizabeth now, and she belonged to Peter. Neal felt that he belonged to Peter too and was glad to be his lover. He hadn’t completely given up his fantasy of a normal marriage and children some day, but that seemed very far away now. He sometimes wondered if Peter and Elizabeth were his family now, but he feared that could never last.

When Neal discovered that Sam/James had shot Senator Pratt and let Peter get arrested for it, he was frantic to make him confess and clear Peter. But James just walked out on him again. Neal vowed that he would clear Peter’s name and save his career, no matter what he had to do.

 

**SEASON 5**

Neal promised Elizabeth that he would fix things so Peter could resume his life and his work. If anyone was supposed to end up disgraced and imprisoned, it was Neal’s father, not Peter. Neal would do whatever he had to, even if it meant going back to prison himself.

All the times Peter had been there to save Neal when he was in trouble, and to hold him in the dark, came rushing back to him. There had to be a way, there just had to be. Anything else was unimaginable.

Help came from an unexpected source. It was the Dutchman Curtis Hagen’s idea to have Neal make a fake recording of James’s confession and send it to the Court. The ruse worked, but it came at a steep price.

There was no way that Neal could ever let Peter learn that he was actually released because of a bribe and a false voice recording. Certainly Peter could never find out how Neal and Mozzie stole the gold coins for the bribe. Of course, Hagen had more demands.

Now Neal was the prisoner of two men and he knew he had to find a way to get away from Hagen. He hated the hungry look in Hagen’s eyes and his salacious smirk. They reminded Neal of his time in prison, when he had to stay on the good side of repulsive men like that.

Neal was crushed that Peter suspected him, yet he knew he was guilty. Peter and Neal both felt the estrangement, and they realized they had to put to some space between them. They both knew somehow that Peter could not protect Neal right now.

 

Any qualms Neal had about Peter’s promotion and Neal’s assignment to a new handler vanished as soon as he met the young, smart, good-looking, independently wealthy Agent David Siegel. They got along immediately and their mutual attraction was apparent to everyone.

David flattered Neal shamelessly and Neal blossomed. Peter warned Siegel not to get involved with Neal, but David assumed, quite correctly, that there was probably some jealously there. Anyway, Neal was damned near irresistible. David couldn’t believe his good fortune at being assigned to handle this amazing CI.

Neal found Siegel’s casual attitude and sophistication a relief from Peter’s stubborn by the book at all times attitude and constant looks of reproach. Anyway, it was far easier to fool David, especially when it involved Mozzie.

When the charming David suggested they go out for drinks after work, Neal understood the invitation. David drove him home and they were relaxed after a fun evening, but they both felt the sparks between them, too. Neal invited David to come in and they were kissing as soon as they stepped across the threshold.

David was a different kind of lover than Peter, more liberated, less demanding. For Neal, it felt wonderful to simply have sex without all the complications. They explored each other languidly; enjoying the feel of each other’s sculpted muscles. They let their excitement build slowly until they could stand it no longer, and then devoured each other furiously.

Afterwards, they lay naked and David laughed, “I hope you understand that this doesn’t change our relationship.”

Neal responded lazily, “Of course not. I’m a criminal.” He gave David his brightest smile and reached over to pat him reassuringly. It had been a while since he’d had the pleasure of a new lover. It was too much fun to let anything ruin it right away.

Of course, Peter felt the difference immediately, but he couldn’t prove anything. He had set them up together and now Peter realized he had to live with it, at least until they made a mistake. Elizabeth sympathized, but she missed Neal, too.

Neal’s only worry was Mozz. Work with David was fun, if only Mozzie hadn’t been the target of their investigation. There was still the thrill of playing both sides at once, though, and they managed to successfully fool David. It was a relief not to be so close to Peter while Neal was still forced to deal with Hagan, too.

Siegel was less comfortable. He knew he had crossed a line that he shouldn’t have, and he sensed that Neal was taking advantage; but he couldn’t figure out how. He didn’t feel he could ask for much advice from Peter, under the circumstance. David would not hesitate to turn Neal in, though, if it came to that.

Meanwhile David enjoyed Neal’s charming company, his wit and his style, during the day. Sometimes while they sat in the car chatting, David had to restrain himself from leaning over and kissing Neal. In the evenings, he tried to resist the impulse to make excuses to call him.

David was new to New York and had no time to make new friends. If only he could have met Neal under different circumstances. He had to find an apartment and start making a new life for himself. Greenwich Village seemed like a good place.

David’s marriage had failed because of a mistake he’d made with his previous CI, though no one else knew that. In New York, David vowed he would be true to himself. But look how he had started out. Neal had already gotten him in trouble at work with Peter Burke once.

David felt that he and Neal were two sides of the same coin. They both loved the con and the good life; they just looked at it from different sides of the law. David knew Neal was either going to make his career or he was going to break it. And, for that matter, maybe his life, too.

After work, David wanted Neal and decided to go after him. Suddenly, he found him talking with Curtis Hagen. David was puzzled and suspicious and decided to follow Hagen.

He watched Hagen go into an old brick apartment house. David quickly drew a pad and pen out of his pocket and jotted down the address. He got out to follow, still feeling confused about what was going on.

David heard something and started to turn. It was the last thing he ever did.

 

Peter was uncomfortable watching Siegel and Neal work together. He couldn’t help wonder what else they were doing together. Even El sensed his ambivalence. Peter felt left out, but he knew he had to get over it. He had already screwed up one of their ops by intruding on their stakeout.

Neal remained as friendly with Peter as ever at work, but they didn’t work late nights anymore. Whenever he checked the anklet, Neal always seemed to be at home, but Peter bitterly wondered if Neal was alone.

Then while Neal was working with Peter one day, David Siegel was killed. Neal felt time stand still. He was stunned that another person had gotten involved with him and died. He felt like the kiss of death.

Neal didn’t know how, but he was sure it was his fault. They said it was a routine mugging, but Neal couldn’t stop thinking it had something to do with Hagen. Then they found Siegel’s wallet and it seemed that maybe it was a coincidence after all.

Neal was conflicted when Peter wanted him back, but anything was better than sitting home thinking about David and how he died. When Neal went undercover as a patient of a devious psychiatrist, he came to the realization that he was always going to be a criminal.

Mozzie was right. Peter was right. Neal would never be able to give up a good con, and now he didn’t want to. He had tried going straight and look what had happened. From now on, Neal was going to be himself.

Neal had not visited Peter and Elizabeth at their home since David Siegel had come to town. Now he longed for discipline from Peter and nurturing from Elizabeth, but there were just too many secrets between them.

When Neal drank the drugged cocktail Mozzie made to emulate the one the psychiatrist had used, he was suddenly overwhelmed by a need to confess and went straight to the Burkes’ home. In an incoherent rush, he began to spill out secrets dating back to high school until Peter steered him to what he had told the doctor.

When Neal passed out on their couch, they thought he was out for the night; but when Peter and Elizabeth came back to check on him later, they were surprised to see him look up at them with a wide-eyed desperate expression on his face.

Before they could react, Neal slid to his knees in front of Peter and threw his arms around his legs, pressing his face to Peter’s crotch. He looked up, wild eyed again, and stammered, “I’m sorry, Sir. I’m so sorry.”

As Peter reached down to lift him up, Neal begged, “Please let me suck you, Peter. Let me show you how sorry I am.” Elizabeth covered her mouth and giggled. Peter continued to try to disengage Neal until he heard El say softly, “Hon… Neal needs you.”

With Neal’s big blue eyes earnestly staring up at him, Peter slowly lowered his pants, revealing a rock hard erection. Neal stroked him gently and then took him in his mouth and blew him the way only Neal could.

Elizabeth sank down behind Neal and massaged his shoulders and stroked his hair. When he finished with Peter, Neal turned around and kissed her sweetly, his mouth wet with Peter’s semen. Then he put his head in her lap and promptly passed out again.

Peter laughed, “Guess you’ll have to wait for your turn tomorrow, Hon.”

Elizabeth cradled Neal contentedly and sighed, “It’s so nice to have our sweet boy back.”

 

When Neal set out to seduce Rebecca, he did it as a means to an end. She was part of his and Mozzie’s plan to finally get rid of Curtis Hagen. What he hadn’t counted on was being captivated by her innocence and delicate prettiness.

Neal had always enjoyed sex with men and with women, as he was especially sensitive to tactile stimulation and loved the intensity and release he found in physical intimacy. In his heart, he had always imagined that he would end up with a woman, though. He had never really given up his romantic fantasy of a happily ever after life, even though it seemed he was destined never to have it.

Now he surprisingly found himself falling for Rebecca. Somehow, she combined Kate’s beauty with Alex’s cleverness and Maya’s simplicity and Sara’s adventurousness. Of course, he had no idea that was exactly her intent.

Sex with Rebecca was sweet and satisfying. She accepted him as he was, even after she realized he had been conning her, and she adored him. He felt completely comfortable with her, and began imagining a future with her. They would find the missing diamond and they would run away together and they would be happy.

Once again, to Peter’s frustration, Neal distanced himself from his relationship with the Burkes.

When Hagen showed Neal a video of Rebecca tied up as a hostage and crying, something snapped inside him. He could not, would not, let one more person be harmed by loving him. He would outsmart Hagen and rescue her and then he would take her away. They could start life over together and he would never let anything hurt her again.

 

When it turned out that everything he thought he knew about the girl he knew as Rebecca was completely wrong, Neal felt as though all the air had been sucked out of his lungs. He and Peter frantically searched her apartment for clues until they discovered the hideous truth. Neal Caffrey had fallen victim to a vicious con.

Her real name was Rachel. She was a former Interpol agent. She had set Neal up and used him to find the diamond from the very beginning. She had put together meticulously detailed files on him and everyone he knew. She had killed David Siegel and Curtis Hagan. She was pure evil – and she had fallen in love with Neal.

Nothing could console him. Numbly, he went through the motions of trapping her, conning her as coldly as she had done to him. He could not reconcile the reality of this criminal monster with the sweet girl he had believed he was falling in love with.

Nothing Peter or Mozzie could say eased his pain. He struggled to free himself from the hold she had on his heart. He told himself over and over that she was not real until he finally believed it. When at last Rachel committed suicide by cop, Neal sadly realized that Rebecca died with her.

The one person who was able to reach through Neal’s misery was Elizabeth. In her arms, he could cry and grieve. El was everything he had always wanted and was afraid he would never have. As much love as she offered him, though, he knew she would always really belong to Peter.

 

When Peter finally found out that Neal had bribed the prosecutor with stolen coins, Peter angrily resented the desperate measures Neal had taken to clear him of murder. When an anguished Neal finally confessed, "I did it for you!", Peter turned his back and walked out. Once again Neal had presented Peter with an insolvable moral dilemma.

Neal believed that Peter would always treat him as a suspect and a con man, no matter what he did. As he had discovered with Sara, he now knew they were just two very different people.

Once again, Neal knew that he was ultimately alone in the world and he had to take care of himself.

 

**SEASON 6**

Neal was finally determined to be free of the anklet and live his own life. He had become so much more mature after dealing with his father, and Peter’s constant suspicion and disappointment, and his deluded love of Rachel/Rebecca. He knew he could no longer be content to have his life under anyone else’s control. Not even Peter’s.

Neal also realized that Peter would never let him get away. Peter would never be able to resist the urge to bring him back, to rescue Neal whether he needed it or wanted it or not. Peter had proven that when he brought him back from Cape Verde.

Nor was Neal convinced that the FBI would allow him to go free, no matter how strong a contract Mozzie drew up, whether he brought down the Pink Panther criminal gang or not. Pretending he believed it was his best way out, though.

An enormous amount of money was in play. He could easily siphon enough of it, with Mozzie’s help, to set them both up for life. He just had to get this one last con absolutely right, his final perfect big score. At last, Neal would be free to start a life of his own.

The hardest part was fooling Mozz. He knew he had to do this alone, though. He could not take the chance of trusting even Mozzie with the truth for fear that he would give it away, purposely or accidently. This time it was up to Neal alone.

Step by step, he worked his plan, making all the arrangements for his final disappearance act. His friends couldn't see that he was saying goodbye. 

 

The comfortable family dinners and the hot sexy nights with Peter and Elizabeth became even more precious. They offered him a sanctuary from all his planning and worrying as they had in the past. In their bed, after the emotional and physical relief of their exertions, he could fall asleep without reviewing every aspect of his plan over and over again.

He had to get this right. It was the only way to protect them from his decision. After Neal learned about Elizabeth’s pregnancy, he was even more determined. All of their lives were about to change. He had to be strong now. He had to take care of them all, to make sure they were safe.

If he had to hurt them temporarily, Neal was prepared to do it, because he knew it was ultimately the best thing for all of them. If he was successful, he would let Mozzie know as soon as he could. Mozzie could let Peter know after enough time had passed.

When the day came, Neal could not contain his excitement. At last it was show time and everything depended on his pulling this off. In the end, it all went exactly as he had planned it. The money, the arrest of the Panthers, the death of Keller, and the end of Neal Caffrey, Criminal Informant for the FBI.

Of course, Peter was heartbroken and Mozzie was inconsolable. At first they wondered how they could go on. Mozzie went back to small time hustles and cons to distract himself from his overwhelming grief and loneliness.

Elizabeth cried every time she thought of Neal and Peter kept thinking he saw him out of the corner of his eye. Sometimes he could hear Neal’s voice, feel his touch, his sweet kiss on his lips….and then he would shake his head and wipe his tears and pull himself together.

Elizabeth and Peter’s baby was born and they named him Neal. Gradually, life went on. Peter began to keep regular hours at work and his adventures with Neal began to fade into memory. He looked forward to going home to Elizabeth and baby Neal every night and she was grateful to have him keep more regular hours.

True, Peter sometimes woke up at night with his cock hard and he longed to grab Neal, to restrain him and drive him wild with desire until they all three collapsed in each other’s arms, wet and deeply satisfied. When he reached out, he found Elizabeth was still there, warm and welcoming as always, and they came together, closer than ever.

Both Peter and Elizabeth vividly remembered their last night with Neal when they had all been exceptionally in sync and Neal had uncharacteristically repeated, “I love you. I love you both so much.”

Peter could never forget the last words Neal whispered to him as he lay dying on the stretcher, “Peter, you’re the only one….who ever saw the good in me.”

 

When Mozzie finally heard from Neal, he was overjoyed. He told himself that he had known all along that it couldn’t be true that Neal was dead. Now all he had left to do was follow Neal’s instructions to complete the con. Then he could finally join his old friend in a new life.

Mozzie found the storage container just as Neal had left it and meticulously completed the set up. Leaving the Queen of Hearts card was his own contribution, just so the Suit would know he had been there.

Then Mozz set up his card table right where Peter couldn’t miss him. After they shared their grief and reminisces about Neal, Peter casually invited Mozz to come over to see Elizabeth and meet the new baby.

Mozzie wasted no time in executing the final phase of Neal’s plan, leaving a tell-tale bottle of Bordeaux on the doorstep as he left Peter and Elizabeth’s home. Mozz couldn’t wait to tell Neal Caffrey about adorable little Neal Burke! Then he went straight home and booked an airplane ticket on the next available flight.

Peter followed the clue from the cork on the wine bottle. He left the storage container, with its amazing array of evidence, and walked out into the sunshine smiling and shaking his head. So brilliant Neal had finally gotten away. Peter hoped he was safe and happy.

Maybe one day Peter would find him again and bring him back. After all, he’d caught Neal before, several times. He could always do it again. He already had his first clue. The Louvre was tightening its security. Neal Caffrey was in Paris.

Half a world away, a satisfied Burke Peters (formerly known as Neal Caffrey) realized that his careful plan had succeeded completely. He smiled as he flipped on his hat and sauntered off towards his next exciting adventure.

**Author's Note:**

> Details of the slash aspects of the story are based on the story _Exquisite_ by Copperbadge.
> 
> The characters and some snatches of dialog were created by Jeff Eastin for the White Collar series on USA TV. Like all the other fans, I would love to see a sequel.


End file.
